


I Hate it When We Fight

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I Hate it When We Fight

“I don't wanna fight with you right now we’ll talk about when I get back ok.” Your words rang through Mile's head all day. He wished that before you left for the airport that he hadn't forgotten about the dinner date the two of you had planned. He wished it had only been the first time he’d gotten sucked into his work and forgot to text you he’d be late. But right now you were out of town visiting your family and had yet to reply to his texts. He tried to focus on work but he just couldn't as much as he tried. Miles stayed super late in the hopes of maybe getting some work done and also to avoid the now empty appointment. His phone went off and he immediately picked it up. It was a text from your dad.  
“I don't know what you two are fighting about Y/N won't say but it’s clear she misses you just thought I’d let you know.” Miles drove home hating himself for not making things right before you left. He walked into the appointment it felt so much emptier without you it wasn’t the first time you’d gone on a trip without him but it felt different this time. Miles went straight t bed as it was almost 3 in the morning but he couldn’t sleep in that bed no matter how hard he tried. He missed you and needed to make things right. He texted Gray to say that he was going to use a sick day tomorrow and right after bought the earliest flight he could and he started getting ready to go to the airport.

The doorbell rang and your mom went to see who it was as you and your dad eat breakfast.  
“Y/N you have a visitor!” you at your dad who shrugged but given his small you knew he must have some idea of who was at the door. You got up and walked over to the door you saw Miles once you turned into the hallway.  
“Miles-”  
“Look Y/N I know you said we would talk about when you got back but I’ve been feel like shit about missing our date and I realized that it would kill me to not have you in my life and while I didn’t have time to buy a ring because I booked my 6am flight at 3am I have to ask. Y/N will you marry me?”  
“YES! Of course Miles and I’m sorry the last thing I didn’t mean to make you feel like shit. I didn’t mean to say what I didn the way I did and have been over thinking what to say. It’s why I haven’t responded to your text.” You were so overwhelmed and unsure of what to say that you’re relieved when Miles kissed you and you kissed him back immediately. You kissed him for what like forever just happy to have him and to have this dumb fight over with. You pulled away when you heard a noise in the kitchen.  
“You wanna come in eat my mom made pancakes?” Miles leaned in and kissed your forehead.  
“Of course I do I haven’t eaten since Kyle bought me pizza last night.” You laughed and took his hand and lead him inside the house.


End file.
